Catastrophe
by limeslemonade
Summary: Tujuanmu dalam Catastrophe adalah untuk menghancurkan tiga peretas yang berbentuk tiga file korup. Hadiahnya? Kepemilikan utuh atas Trozone jika kamu berhasil. Menarik, kan? [BTS Fanfiction]
1. Game Loaded Successfully

**Unknown**

Halo, **User92831**! Selamat datang di **Catastrophe**!

.

 **Xroxx**

Namaku **Xroxx**! Aku yang akan membimbingmu dan karaktermu dalam game ini!

.

 **Xroxx**

Tujuanmu dalam **Catastrophe** adalah untuk menghancurkan **tiga (3)** file yang korup.

Tetapi, sebelum kamu dapat memproses pada halaman utama permainan, mohon untuk mencermati dan menyetujui halaman **Syarat dan Ketentuan** game ini!

.

 **BUKA SYARAT DAN KETENTUAN **

KELUAR GAME

.

* * *

 **Syarat dan Ketentuan**

1\. Pemain minimal berusia 18 tahun.

2\. Satu orang hanya dapat memiliki satu akun.

3\. Segala pembelian dari game yang menggunakan mata uang asli (bukan saldo dari game) akan dilimpahkan pada akun rekening pemain.

58524f5858204d454e434f4241204d454d42554e55484d5521

©Catastrophe

.

 **SETUJU **

TIDAK SETUJU

* * *

.

 **Xroxx**

Yes! Kamu memutuskan untuk bergabung, **User92831**! Langkah selanjutnya adalah dengan mengatur karaktermu yang akan ditampilkan dan kamu mainkan dalam game ini!

.

MASUKKAN NAMA PEMAIN

 **NAMJOON KIM**

NOMOR KARTU IDENTITAS

83291XXXXXX71291

.

 **Xroxx**

Seperti yang kau lihat, **Namjoon**! Tempat yang sekarang kita pijak ini adalah reruntuhan dari **Derosol City** , kota dunia maya terbesar yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia!

.

 **Xroxx**  
Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kota yang begitu besar dan maju, lengkap dengan teknologi paling mutakhir yang mampu dibuat, menjadi gunung batu dan logam seperti ini, kan?

.

 **Xroxx**

Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, realita ini, **Trozone,** diciptakan sebagai wujud dari **visual alternate reality** yang sedang berkembang pesat pada masa itu. Semua pemain dapat mengembangkan karakter mereka di sini sesuai yang diinginkan, mereka dapat menjadi apapun dan siapapun yang mereka mau.

.

 **Xroxx**

Semua itu bisa didapat, dengan satu syarat: identitas pemain yang dimasukkan saat registrasi dan pembuatan karakter game adalah identitas asli pemain, sehingga satu orang hanya dapat memiliki satu akun. Selain syarat itu, semua hal yang lain dalam **Trozone** kurang lebihnya sama dengan game-game RPG dan ARG yang lain.

.

 **Xroxx**

Lalu, **22 April 2204** , sebuah bencana besar terjadi! **Trozone** berhasil diretas oleh tiga karakter, yang anehnya, ketika dilacak, tidak ditemukan dalam sistem negara manapun tempat **Trozone** dirilis.

.

 **Xroxx**

Semua data yang ada dalam Server Pusat **Trozone** mendadak tidak bisa diakses dan Server tidak dapat mengembalikan data lewat backup yang dimiliki. Dua data terakhir yang bisa diakses oleh Server adalah review dari pemain dan… Aku! **Trozone** berubah di tangan peretas-peretas itu menjadi game yang kamu lihat sekarang ini, **Catastrophe**!

.

 **Xroxx**

Kota-kota pada **Trozone** tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali satu, **Derosol City**. **Derosol City** bagai dijarah oleh tiga peretas itu, semua teknologi dan upgrade terbaru di **Trozone** lenyap, kemudian **Derosol City** dihancurkan sampai menjadi rata dengan tanah.

.

 **Xroxx**

Sudah jelas semuanya bagimu, kan, **Namjoon**? Tiga peretas **Trozone** itu, mereka masih ada di sini. Berbaur, dengan jutaan pemain lainnya di sini. Sayangnya, petunjuk soal peretas-peretas itu tidak banyak, hanya **Display Name** terakhir mereka yang dapat dilacak Server. Ini dia~

.

 _ **Xroxx** mengirim pesan. Buka?_

 **YA**

TIDAK

.

* * *

From: **Xroxx**

 **[ Sardonyx ]**

 **[ Chrysoprase ]**

 **[ Mazarin ]**

.

 **KEMBALI**

* * *

.

 **Xroxx**

Tugas yang sangat sulit, ya? Tenang saja, akan ada **hadiah** yang setimpal, kok! **Hadiah** yang akan diberikan pada mereka yang bisa memusnahkan tiga peretas itu, **tiga file korup** itu, akan diberikan kepemilikan utuh atas **Trozone**! Saham yang luar biasa besar jumlahnya, penghasilan dari pemain per tahun yang terus meningkat, langsung akan dikirim ke rekening atas namamu! Menarik, bukan?

.

 **Xroxx**

Terakhir, sebelum kita memulai tur ke kota-kota vital di **Trozone**. Apakah kamu akan mengganti **Display Name** -mu? **Display Name** adalah nama yang akan ditampilkan pada fitur chat antar pengguna, juga untuk melindungi identitas aslimu dari pemain-pemain lain!

.

 **Xroxx**

Perlu kuberitahukan juga padamu, **Display Name** tidak dapat diubah-ubah lagi semenjak **Trozone** diretas. Hal ini terjadi karena data ditolak oleh Server, hasil retas **tiga file korup** itu.

.

 **GANTI DISPLAY NAME**

TIDAK

.

 _ **Kim Namjoon** mengubah **Display Name** menjadi **RM**._

 _._

 **Xroxx**

Semua tahap persiapan sudah selesai! Selanjutnya, kita akan tur singkat! Ayo, **RM**!

.

.

.

 **TBC / End ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

note: Pilihan yang di **bold** dan underline _(_ _Misal:_ **Contoh** ) adalah opsi yang dipilih Namjoon dalam permainan.


	2. Chapter 1

Loading 5%...

* * *

Kursi meja komputer Namjoon berderit pelan ketika pemuda 19 tahun itu merentangkan tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar, berusaha mengusir pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk.

Tidak biasanya Namjoon betah duduk berlama-lama untuk main _game_ , apalagi _alternate reality game_ dengan judul dan konsep aneh semacam _Catastrophe_. Kalau bukan karena Namjoon masuk jurusan pemrograman dan _web design,_ ia tak akan tertarik untuk mengurai program di balik _game_ unik itu.

Meskipun _game_ bukan hobinya, Namjoon tidak kecewa dengan kesan pertama _Catastrophe_ , baik yang dilihatnya sendiri maupun berdasarkan pendapat orang yang didengarnya.

Rasa penasarannya pada _game_ ini berawal dari teman-teman seangkatannya, baik pria maupun wanita, yang tidak berhenti membicarakan game berusia lima dekade itu. Sebagian besar terheran-heran karena di usianya yang kelima puluh, _game_ itu masih eksis. Sebagian lain yang sudah bermain sibuk menyombongkan karakter masing-masing.

Sejauh yang Namjoon amati, belum ada teman seangkatannya yang sampai pada pemikiran jeniusnya untuk menjadikan _Catastrophe_ sebagai sasaran bahan skripsi. Entah mengapa Namjoon merasa bersemangat untuk curi _start_ , meskipun tahap pembuatan skripsi baru empat sampai enam semester lagi masuknya dalam satuan kredit semester Namjoon.

"Aneh," Namjoon bicara sendiri, sambil menunggu _loading bar_ yang tampak di layar monitor terisi penuh. " _Game_ ini dibuat tahun 2152, kan? Lalu _game_ ini diretas tahun 2204. Seharusnya, sebelum 2204 ada _intro_ lain yang dipakai. Berarti di tahun 2204, _game_ ini seperti dirombak seutuhnya karena tujuan finalnya berubah," ujarnya sambil mencorat-coret notes kecil yang dibawa kemana-mana, berisi pertanyaan Namjoon dan fakta unik seputar pemrograman yang dicatat dengan teliti dan terorganisir.

"Hebat juga karena benar-benar tidak ada orang di bawah delapan belas tahun yang memainkan permainan ini. Entahlah kalau si pemain menggunakan nomor kartu identitas orang lain, yang jelas sepertinya semua identitas pemain di sini asli... Bisa jadi ada campur tangan pemerintah dalam registrasi pemain dalam permainan ini untuk mengecek ulang kewarganegaraan dan status pemain."

Persegi panjang kecil di bagian bawah layar monitor Namjoon berkedip, tanda _loading_ _game_ selesai.

 _Gameplay_ pertama Namjoon dalam permainan ini baru akan dimulai. Dari apa yang didengar Namjoon, _gameplay_ _Catastrophe_ tak lebih dari membantai monster atau pemain lain untuk mendapat Trophees, mata uang yang dipakai di Trozone. Kalau beruntung, beragam perlengkapan juga mungkin dijatuhkan oleh monster yang dikalahkan.

Pilihan untuk melakukan PVP, _Player Versus Player_ , sempat dimunculkan pada layar Namjoon sebelumnya. Tanpa ragu Namjoon menolak pilihan untuk menyutujui PVP. Meskipun tak pernah main RPG sebelumnya, otak kiri Namjoon terlampau baik hanya untuk mengatur strategi kecil semacam itu. PVP untuk pemain baru tidak berguna, Namjoon hanya akan kalah dengan telak dan memalukan.

Dalam waktu singkat, Namjoon berhasil menyusun strategi praktis untuk memainkan permainan ini. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya dalam _Catastrophe_ adalah _farming_. Bukan _farming_ yang artinya bertani dengan bercocok tanam sayur-mayur dan beternak hewan, tentu saja. _Farming_ yang dimaksud adalah kegiatan berburu monster di area tertentu dalam permainan yang memiliki _level_ atau kemampuan yang lebih rendah dari pemain, dengan tujuan mendapat _Exp_ dan uang untuk dapat meng- _upgrade_ senjata, _armor_ , juga _skill_ karakter.

Namjoon memperkirakan monster pada awal-awal permainan biasanya golongan yang terlampau mudah untuk dikalahkan. Strategi yang dipakai untuk hal ini adalah dengan menunda upgrade _ability_ karakter sampai monster _level_ mudah tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan kemampuan _basic_ karakter yang belum dimodifikasi, baru modifikasi karakter dilakukan untuk menge- _boost_ serangan.

Sambil terus menggerakkan jemari di antara tuts berlabel anak panah dan yang berlabel huruf tertentu pada _keyboard_ , Namjoon masih terus memikirkan banyak hal aneh dalam _Catastrophe_.

Satu. Mengapa di antara sekian banyak permainan yang mempunyai alur dan cara bermain yang sama, _Catastrophe_ dapat bertahan hingga puluhan tahun? Apa karena misi memburu tiga karakter peretas itu? Sepertinya bukan itu alasan utamanya, karena 'bencana besar' yang diceritakan Xroxx itu baru terjadi kurang dari lima tahun yang lalu. Ini berarti sampai sekitar empat puluh lima tahun, _Catastrophe_ , yang menurut artikel di internet dahulu namanya _Trozone_ , tetap eksis.

Mungkin kelebihan berupa dapat dimainkan dengan maupun tanpa peralatan _virtual reality,_ tidak seperti ARG kebanyakan, berpengaruh pada stabilitas jumlah pemain dari tahun ke tahun. Namjoon masih perlu melakukan observasi lebih lanjut soal jalan cerita dalam permainan ini, karena menurutnya faktor utama suatu hal bisa eksis untuk waktu yang lama adalah kualitas dari hal itu sendiri.

Pertanyaan kedua berkaitan erat dengan pengetahuan umum seputar _programming_. Membuat skrip yang memprogram permainan sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Harus dengan teliti dan hati-hati, kemudian wajib hukumnya untuk diujicobakan pada prototipe lebih dulu sebelum dirilis berupa _update game_ untuk pengguna. Tingkat kerumitan bertambah, karena saat _update_ dari server utama, permainan akan _down_ atau dihentikan untuk sementara waktu untuk keperluan pengunggahan dan pemasangan versi terbaru permainan atau dikenal dengan istilah _maintenance server_.

Katakanlah pembaruan versi permainan sekaligus perbaikan _bug_ atau _error_ dalam _game_ dilakukan secara berkala tiap sebulan sekali, ditambah halaman perkenalan Xroxx, verifikasi nomor kartu identitas yang selalu diperbarui pemerintah... Memikirkan betapa kompleks hal apa saja yang mengharuskan _Catastrophe_ sering diperbarui sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Namjoon sakit kepala.

Ketiga, soal _website_ pihak _developer_ atau pengembang _Catastrophe._ Situs itu memang betul-betul menunjukkan adanya kekeliruan yang aneh dan membingungkan, karena artikel terakhir yang diunggah menunjukkan tanggal 20 April 2204, tepat beberapa hari sebelum 'bencana besar' itu terjadi. Situs lain dengan nama mirip, yang awalnya Namjoon kira juga dibentuk oleh pihak _developer_ , ketika dibuka berujung pada tiga kemungkinan, antara situs penipuan, pornografi, atau halaman _error_ . Hal ini membuktikan bahwa cerita Xroxx, meskipun sulit diterima akal sehat, adalah suatu kebenaran.

Namjoon dapat menyimpulkan satu kesatuan yang pasti dari observasi singkatnya. _Trozone_ , sebuah permainan _virtual alternate reality_ berbasis _online_ , telah berjalan untuk waktu yang terbilang sangat lama bagi sebuah _game_ untuk tetap mendapat euphoria pemain. Selama itu _game_ sepertinya tidak bermasalah dan memiliki jumlah pemain yang besar di berbagai belahan dunia. Semua baik saja, _review_ dari pengguna pun menyatakan _game_ ini juga aman dan menjaga kerahasiaan pemain meskipun ada sistem _one player one account_ yang membutuhkan nomor kartu identitas untuk registrasi. Intinya, _game_ ini termasuk kategori _game_ luar biasa. Lebih luar biasanya lagi, _game_ ini telah berhasil dibajak oleh, berdasarkan keterangan Xroxx, tiga orang.

Jika keterangan Xroxx soal kelumpuhan server pusat untuk mengambil alih _game_ dari tangan peretas-peretas itu benar, ini berarti dalam empat tahun terakhir, ketiga peretas itu menggantikan kerja dari kesatuan sistem server permainan. Mengecek dan memperbaiki _bug_ , memperbarui _event_ , mengatur ulang skrip program hampir setiap waktu, menambah tingkat kesulitan dan intensitas plot permainan, mengembangkan area baru dalam permainan, memperbarui data yang di- _input_ calon pemain-semua dilakukan hanya oleh _ **tiga orang**_ dalam satu waktu.

Waktu SMA, Namjoon bisa diam-diam bangga dengan nama julukan yang diberikan padanya. Setelah selesai dengan analisis singkatnya seputar _Catastrophe_ , Namjoon merasa sebutan 'Namjoon si Jenius Sinting' terasa sangat, sangat tidak cocok lagi baginya. Kata 'sinting' mungkin masih cukup sesuai, melihat kebiasaan dan ambisi Namjoon dalam meraih prestasi tertentu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang kurang waras. Tetapi kata 'jenius' harus dibuang jauh-jauh dari julukan Namjoon. Kata itu hanya pantas disandang oleh tiga peretas _Trozone_. Atau mungkin 'jenius' masih belum tepat? Namjoon sudah kehabisan kata dalam kamusnya untuk mendeskripsikan tiga maniak itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo! Saya **limeslemonade** , boleh dipanggil dengan 'Cal' saja._

 _Ini fic pertama saya._

 _Fic ini bisa ditemukan di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama dan author name yang sama. Update akan diunggah di Wattpad lebih dulu, lalu Ffn menyusul setelah beberapa waktu. Mari berteman di Wattpad dan Ffn! Ketemu lagi di update selanjutnya!_


End file.
